


Market Date

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise and Effie decide to go on a romantic date into a market, deciding to wear matching dresses as they did so. </p><p>*Main ship is Elise x Effie, the Corrin x Keaton is very minor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Market Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt about a couple wearing the same outfit, but as I kept writing it didn't really focus too much on the matching dresses.
> 
> More of a long drabble, there is no real point to this story. And Layla is the name of my Conquest file Corrin, so I used that name instead of the default name in case anyone is confused!

“Come on Effie, hurry up! The markets are all going to be closed by the time you get out of there!” whined the young Nohrian princess as she slouched in her cozy little chair. She huffed, kicking her legs back and forth as she waited anxiously for her beloved retainer to emerge from behind the changing screen, listening to the little grunts her girlfriend gave off.

“I’m almost done Lady Elise, just- oops,” the sound of tearing fabric rang out, causing Elise to stand up and look over curiously. 

“What was that? Did you rip the dress?” She asked. There was a pause before her retainer poked her head out of the side of the changing screen, a light blush of embarrassment brushed along her cheeks. 

“…. Yeah, I, uh, tore one of the straps off,” she replied. Elise stared at her for a moment, and then began to laugh, holding her tummy as she did. 

“That is SO like you, Effie! Ha ha!” She giggled, skipping over towards the screen her girlfriend was hiding behind. “Now come on, we have to get going!” 

“But the dress is ruined,” Effie said, finally stepping her way out from behind the screen. Elise halted her skipping, her eyes widening at the sight before her. 

Besides the torn strap hanging over her girlfriend’s bicep, the little sundress was absolutely beautiful. It was both black and pink, and had a very fitting top around her bust, but it flowed graciously below her waist, brushing against her knees. Effie’s silver hair flowed over her broad shoulders, only a mere single strand behind held back by a clip. 

“Oh my gosh, Effie, you look so adorable!” Elise exclaimed, bouncing forward in a surprise hug attack. Effie held her arms up, a gentle smile growing on her face. 

“Not as cute as you look in it, milady,” Effie responded, gently patting Elise on the back, as if patting her with any force at all would harm the young princess.  
Elise wore the same dress as Effie did, minus the torn strap. She also wore her blonde and purple hair down, flowing below her bum since it was much longer then her girlfriend’s. But rather than using a hairclip, she used a little black ribbon to pull some strands out of her face, but still keeping her look cute and playful. After the comment Effie had made, Elise looked up with her chin resting on Effie’s chest, huffing with an annoyed look on her face.

“Effie, I told you to just call me ‘Elise’ when we are together- you are my girlfriend, you don’t need to be so formal with me!” She said, taking a step back as she untangled her arms from around her retainer. Effie scratched the back of her head awkwardly, letting out a small chuckle.

“Right, um, sorry, mi- I mean Elise.”

“There, much better! Now let’s go!” Elise sang out, grabbing Effie’s hand and trying to pull it, but to no avail since Effie didn’t budge from her spot. 

“But Elise, I tore your dress. I can’t go out like that,” she said. Elise raised a brow, a confused look on her face. 

“I never thought you were one to care about appearances, Effie.”

“Usually I don’t, but I don’t want to embarrass you for having torn clothing.”

“Hee hee, is that all you’re worried about? That’s so easy to fix!” Elise said. Effie was about to ask her girlfriend what she had meant, but was caught off guard as Elise reached up, and with all her might, tore her own strap off, on the opposite side from where Effie tore hers off. Effie gasped.

“Elise, what are you doing? You just ruined your dress!” she exclaimed. Elise giggled in response. 

“I know, silly, I did it on purpose so we would still be matching! I told you it was an easy fix!”

“Oh… I thought you just meant like… putting on a cloak or just sewing my strap back on,” Effie said. Elise went quiet for a moment, tapping a finger on her delicate chin.

“Wow, that probably would have been a smarter thing to do then, huh?” She said, and then shrugged it off. “Whatever, what’s done is done! Now come on, we have to go now!”

“Yes Milady- I mean Elise!” Effie said, huffing as she ran to catch up to her speedy little princess.  
************************************************************************************************

“Layla! LAAAAAYLAAAAAAAA! OVER HERE!” Elise shouted excitedly, waving her hands around as she jumped up and down. Many people in the crowded market turned and gave the princess and her retainer a strange look, although it wasn’t clear if it was because Elise was shouting at the top of her lungs for her sister’s attention, or the fact that they both wore torn dresses. 

“Okay, okay Elise, I see you! Calm down before you cause alarm around here!” Laughs Elise’s beloved older sister, Layla. She was a beautiful princess, with short choppy write hair and a gentle smile. She approached the couple gracefully with her daughter Velouria close behind. The young wolfskin girl had her arms crossed, her ears perked as if listening closely for something nearby.

“Sorry Layla! Hey, where’s Keaton and Kana?” Elise asked, looking around. There was no sign of Layla’s sweetheart son, nor was there any sign of her smelly wolf husband. Layla shook her head, letting out a tired sigh. 

“That’s what I would like to know, they both wondered off after we got here, and now we are trying to find them before they get into trouble,” the older sister said, patting Velouria on the shoulder calmly in hopes to sooth her tense daughter. Elise huffed in annoyance.

“Oh darn it, I was really looking forward to spending time with you guys! You are always so much fun!” Elise said. “Do you guys need help finding them? Effie here is really good at finding people!”

“We don’t need your help, Aunt Elise. I can always find my daddy, no matter where we are,” Velouria responded, taking a deep sniff in the air. Suddenly, a smile grew on her face, and her tail began to wag happily. “Mama, I think I can smell him! He’s over there!” 

“Wait Velouria don’t run off- Elise, I will see you later I promise- VELOURIA WAIT FOR ME!” Layla screamed, racing off after her daughter. Elise and Effie were quiet for a moment, and both burst out laughing when the other two were out of sight. 

“My, they are one hectic family, aren’t they Elise?” Effie remarked, her laughing reduced to little chuckles. Elise wiped a little tear from her eye.

“Hee hee, yeah they are! I wanna have a family just like theirs after we get married!” Elise said cheerfully. Effie’s eyes widened, her cheeks turning bright red once again.

“M-Married?”

“Yeah! I want to have a big family like Layla’s and-“

“O-Oh my God…”

“Effie? Are you okay? You are getting all sweaty, and you aren’t even working out!” Elise asked, giving Effie a concerned look, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s back. Effie shook her head. 

“I-I’m fine Elise, just a little flustered,” she said hastily. Elise tilted her head to the side, her brows raised in confusion. 

“Flustered, why would- oh my gosh, is it because I brought up marriage?” Elise asked, giggling. “Effie, I was just teasing, I mean golly, we have only been dating for like two weeks, it’s too soon for that!” 

“O-oh…. I knew that,” Effie said, looking away from the princess. Elise giggled again, bringing her hands up to cup Effie’s burning cheeks and turned her girlfriend’s head to face her again.

“Well don’t sound so disappointed, Effie! I am expecting you to propose to me at some point, you know,” she said in a teasing tone. Effie blushed harder, but managed to let out a chuckle at the princess’ playful tone. 

“I mean, if that’s what you want Elise, then maybe I will sometime in the future.”

“Hee hee! It had better be the most special, super amazing and romantic marriage proposal of all time!”

“Of course, Elise.”

“I’m being 100% serious right now Effie. Seriously. It better be romantic!” 

“Of course it will be. I’d do anything to give you the proposal of your dreams.” 

“Hee hee, yay!” Elise cheered, standing on her toes to plant a large, sweet kiss on her girlfriend’s nose. She then took a few steps back, taking Effie’s hands into her own. 

“Now hurry up, you slowpoke! We need to get to all the food stalls before they close!” 

“Oh my gods, you are right. We need to hurry,” Effie exclaimed. She tore her hands from Elise’s, and brought them down lower to scoop up the smaller girl into her  
hands. Elise giggled, throwing her hands around her girlfriend’s neck as Effie charged her way through the crowded market, cheering all the way.  
************************************************************************************************

The skies continued to darken, and the market buzz began to slowly die down. Elise and Effie strolled down the open streets, hand in hand. Effie carried several bags in her free hand, all obviously carrying loads of clothes and other fun items Elise had bought during their trip. Elise, on the other hand, carried only one bag, one full of various snacks and other foods she and Effie were going to dig into once they returned back to the castle.

“God, can you believe how much Gunter freaked out when he saw our dresses? I thought he was gonna give us a huge lecture right in front of everyone!” 

“Yeah, I think we got off pretty easy.”

“I am super happy that he fixed our dresses though! They look so much cuter now!” Elise giggled, throwing a little skip into her walk. Effie couldn’t help but let off a little chuckle.

When Gunter had caught sight of their torn dress straps, she was sure that she and Elise would have gotten into a ton of trouble for daring to walk around in torn clothing. He didn’t have any sewing equipment on him, so instead he just gently tore off the hanging fabric, and then took off the other strap so that it would look symmetrical on both sides. The dress actually looked a lot better that way, but they didn’t get a chance to thank him because he had hurried off to pick up some supplies elsewhere. Effie made a mental note in her head to thank the old man later if she saw him again. 

“Wow, it’s so pretty outside right now, isn’t it?” Elise said out loud, looking up at the sky. Effie looked up, and had noticed that the Nohrian sky didn’t have as much of an overcast as it normally did, and you could see a tint of orange from the setting sun. 

“I’ve seen prettier,” Effie stated. 

“Really? What’s prettier than that?” 

“Well, for one thing, there’s you,” said the knight. “Actually, you are prettier than anything I have ever seen in my life- and I have seen a lot of things Elise.” The princess blushed, giggling wildly at her girlfriend’s silly attempt at flirting. 

“Oh, come on Effie! Stop kidding around!” Elise said, giving Effie a playful nudge. 

“It’s the truth, my lady.”

“God, stop it before I start blushing even harder!” 

“I’ve always thought you were the prettiest girl in the world. Prettier than any setting sun.”

“What did I just say, Effie? Stop making me blush, or I’m gonna turn into a tomato!” 

“I apologize, my lady, it’s really hard to stop,” Effie said, smiling down at her blushing girlfriend. Elise had turned her head up, resting her chin upon Effie’s bicep as  
she gave her a sweet smile.

“You know Effie, I am so happy you agreed to be my girlfriend. I always have so much fun whenever I am with you,” she said with a content sigh. Effie felt her heart skip a beat, feeling her own cheeks heating up again. 

“I… am happy too, my lady. I always have fun with you too.”

“We have always had fun with each other, even way back then when we first met!”

“Haha, yeah. I can’t believe all the trouble we used to get into together.”

“I know! It was so great! I never had anyone as fun as you in my life, not even with my brothers and sisters!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really! Don’t get me wrong, I love them and I think they are super fun too, but with you it always…..” Elise trailed off, her footsteps to a halt. Effie stopped as well, looking down at the princess. 

“Elise?” She said, her tone a bit concerned. It took a moment, but Elise finally looked up at her girlfriend, a gentle, sweet smile on her face.

“With you, Effie,” she continued. “I don’t know, it’s so hard to explain. With you, it was... different. Even after we met, I always got butterflies in my tummy, and I was always so pumped to go see you, and was always so sad when I didn’t get to.”

“Elise…”

“And then you worked so hard to become a knight, and then you became my retainer, and all those feelings came back, and I wasn’t ever able to understand them. I thought that maybe I just thought of you as a super ultra friend or something! But then Camilla told me it wasn’t that I loved you as a friend, but as… something more,” the princess continued. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I guess all I am trying to say is that you are very special to me Effie, and I love you a whole lot and I hope we stay together for a super long time.” Effie was quiet for a moment, her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she dipped her head down, giving her princess a quick kiss to express her feelings. She then stood back, coughing awkwardly with her cheeks tinted pink 

“I… I am sorry about that my lady, I just… didn’t know how to properly express how I felt,” she said awkwardly. “I mean… I love you a lot too, and I really want to be with you a long time too.”

“Aw, Effie! Of course you are- you already promised to propose to me one day, remember?” 

“Oh yeah, I did, didn’t I?” 

“Don’t tell me you forgot already!”

“Of course not! It just took a me a second to remember.”

“Ugh, you can be such a goofball sometimes!” Elise exclaimed, giving her girlfriend another playful nudge. Effie couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s pouty face. 

“I’m sorry, Elise. I didn’t mean to upset you. I promise I won’t forget again.”

“Hee hee, it’s okay Effie, I’m not really upset! But maybe another kiss wouldn’t hurt-“ 

“Daddy, come back! Why are you running?” shouted Velouria’s voice. Both Effie and Elise turned to look, and jumped out of the way in time to give Keaton room to  
race between them, with Velouria hot on his trail. Behind them, Layla had approached once again, stopping before the couple to catch her breath, with her son kana just behind her, smiling while holding a ton of flowers in his hands. 

“Hi Aunt Elise! Hi Effie!” The young boy said sweetly. His mother, on the other hand, took a few deep breaths before looking up at the two ladies. 

“Ugh, this whole day has just been one big chase. Kana, remind me to never bring your father to the market ever again,” she said between breaths.

“Okay mama! The boy said sweetly, rubbing his cheek affectionately onto his mother’s sweating arm. 

“Hey sister! I see you found your missing boys!” Elise said, a bright smile on her face. Layla returned her smile, although much more shaky and tired looking compared to Elise’s. 

“Yeah. I finally found them rummaging through some garbage cans on the other side of the market- or rather Keaton was, while Kana was picking some flowers.”

“I had to pick them for mama! Dad was busy finding treasure and didn’t notice them,” Kana said cheerfully. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet Kana! You are such a cutie!” said Elise. 

“He is, isn’t he? Thank you very much sweetheart,” Layla said, patting her son on the head. Effie raised a brow at the older princess.

“Wait, so why is he running away now? Did he get in trouble or something?”

“No, Velouria was very excited to find him again and kept trying to sniff him, and he’s trying to get away from her now. I’m sorry, but I really have to go and find them  
both. I’m sorry we couldn’t spend the day shopping with you, Elise!” 

“That’s okay Layla! Effie and I had a lot of fun on our own, and found lots of stuff! We can go together next time!”

“Sounds good! Come on Kana, let’s go find your father and your sister,” Layla said, before breaking out into a run again. Kana quickly said “good bye” before following him mother again, leaving the couple alone once again. The two of them were silent for a moment, exchanging a look before bursting out into laughter. 

“Oh man, what a bunch of goofballs!” Elise laughed, clutching her sides as she did so. Effie used her free hand to wipe a tear from her eye, looking back down at Elise  
again.

“Are you still sure you want to have a family like theirs one day?” She asked. Elise took a few deep breaths, calming down her laughter before meeting the knight’s eyes once again. She had a big, happy grin on her sweet face, her own free hand taking hold of Effie’s once again. 

“Of course, especially with someone as special as you, Effie!” 

“Absolutely Lady Elise. It would be an honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anyone was OOC, but I hope you liked it anyway~


End file.
